ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Roller Coaster Tycoon Switch
I've always been a big fan of the RollerCoaster Tycoon games. When I first played the original, I was hooked and I loved the sequels (especially the second game). It would be nice to have an RCT game on the Nintendo Switch. I would like this to be a collaboration between Nintendo and Atari, along with help from the creator of the series, Chris Sawyer. Gameplay The main focus of the game is to have the freedom to build and customize whatever you want and to share your creations with the world. Mechanics The gameplay would be a mix of RollerCoaster Tycoon 3, "Sims 4" and Planet Coaster. You can build amusement parks, water park, Shopping malls, Shops, Theatres, Cinemas, Beaches, Lagoons, Neighborhoods, Suburbans, Ruins, Temples, Arcade Rooms, Zoos, Restaurants, Houses, Bowling Alleys, Safaris, and more in an open 3D environment. Using the CoasterCam, you can take photos, record videos, ride your rides, and see the park from a first person view. You can also add fireworks, light shows, water shows, and mixmaster shows and play them to songs which can play on a scheduled time. Add scenery to your park to make it more appealing to guests. You can make changes to the land by simple landscaping and/or by terraforming. During gameplay, you need to manage your staff, finances and park ratings to make sure that your park is top-notch. The day/night cycle returns and at night time you can light up your park by lighting up rides and adding lamps. There would be two clocks in the game, with one displaying the in-game time and one displaying real time. As a new feature, you can build tracked rides underwater by having tunnels created where the track the meets the water or by building tracks from the bottom of the water and connecting the stations to the underwater paths. You can also build curved paths, spiral stairs, and escalators. By creating extra data, you have the option to save track designs, parks, and photos to either the system memory or microSD card. as a new Feature, you can make rides, shops, stalls, scenery, themings and more. Controls The game can be played with the Joy-Cons and Pro Controller. The left control stick and back buttons control the camera angle. The game can be played in TV Mode, Handheld Mode, and Tabletop Mode. You can change the controls to your liking. When playing in Handheld or Tabletop Mode, the touch screen can be used. Cooperative play can be utilized with two players sharing a pair of Joy-Cons. Below are the default controls for using both Joy-Cons and/or the Pro Controller: * A Button - Select / Build. * B Button - Cancel. * X Button - Open / Close menu. * Y Button - Toggle gridlines. * Plus Button - Pause. * Minus Button - See through land. * D-Pad - Scroll menu. * Left Control Stick - Move camera (tilt) / Stack object (press and hold). * Right Control Stick - Move cursor. * L Button - Turn camera left. * R Button - Turn camera right. * ZL Button - Zoom in. * ZR Button - Zoom out. Below are the controls for using one Joy-Con. * X Button/Down Button - Select / Build. * A Button/Left Button - Cancel. * Y Button/Right Button - Open / Close Menu. * B Button/Up Button - Toggle gridlines. * Plus/Minus Buttons - Pause. * Control Stick - Scroll menu and move camera and cursor (tilt) / Stack object (press and hold). * SL Button - Turn camera left. * SR Button - Turn camera right. * L/R Button - Zoom in. * ZL/ZR Button - Zoom out. Modes The game will have modes taken from RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 along with some new modes. Single Player One player only with optional co-op for 2 players on 1 Switch. Career Mode Choose from a list of scenarios and complete park objectives. Sandbox Mode Build your own park from scratch with all rides and scenery available and no money restrictions. Tutorial Mode Learn how to play the game and utilize the various features. Custom Mode The game's main selling point. In this mode, the only limit is your imagination. Scenario Editor Design your own custom scenario. Choose from every ride and scenery item available. Track Designer Build your own track designs for roller coasters and other tracked rides. You can also build scenery around your tracks to give them themes. You can also record videos of your coasters. Building Editor Create your own scenic building designs. You can also make your own signs by using a painting tool similar to Microsoft Paint. Guest Creator Create and customize your own guests that will appear in your parks. You can give them names, select their gender, age, height, weight, skin color, hair color/style, eye color, facial features, clothing, headgear, eyewear, wristwear, footwear, and swimwear. Clothing and accessories are color changeable. Each guest you create can have the option to ride certain rides depending on the preferred ride intensity you give them or ride all of the rides regardless of preferred intensity. You can also create guests individually or in groups. Guests can be created from scratch or by choosing a look-alike from your Miis. Wireless Mode Up to 4 players. It can be either 4 players on 2 Switches or 4 players using individual Switches. In this mode, 4 players can build a park together in Career Mode, Sandbox Mode, and Scenario Editor. All players build on separate sides of the park and share the same loan. Each player is highlighted with their Mii icon, username, and color. Online Mode Connect to Nintendo Network. When connected, you will be taken to a room where you will take control of your Mii and interact with players from all over the world. You can share your custom parks, building designs, track designs and custom guests with the world. When interacting with other players, you can visit their custom parks, ride their own track designs and give them your feedback. You also have the option to use content posted by others for use in your game. Co-op Mode can also be played online between friends with voice chat enabled. Online co-op utilizes the same features in Wireless Mode. There would also be competitions where players can build certain coasters and parks, record videos of them and post them on social media. Extras Model Viewer View the textures of the rides and scenery. Sound Test Listen to the in-game music. Photo Gallery View photos taken from rides and the in-game camera. Video Player View videos that you recorded in-game. Records View your in-game records and play time. Credits View the game credits. Options Change the controls, check your save data, change the language, adjust the sounds and create Rides/Attractions. Rides/Attractions Rides and attractions that are highlighted in bold are new additions. Rides and vehicles from Wacky Worlds and Time Twister would return as alternate designs for their counterparts. Roller Coasters Steel * Air Powered Coaster * Alpine Coaster * Bobsleigh Coaster * Coasterball * Corkscrew Coaster * Disco Coaster * Dragon Coaster * Dizzy Dropper * Drifting Coaster * Extended Coaster * Family Coaster * Floorless Coaster * Galaxy Coaster * Giant Flume * Giant Steel Coaster * Giga Coaster * Half-Pipe Coaster * Heartline Coaster * Hypercoaster * Hyper Twister Coaster * Indoor Coaster * Intamin Accelorator * Interactive Shooting Coaster * Junior Coaster * Lay-Down Coaster * LIM Launched Coaster * Looping Coaster * Mine Cart Coaster * Mine Ride * Mine Train Coaster * Mini Coaster * Motorbike Races * Mountain Train Coaster * Multi-Dimension Coaster * Pipeline Coaster * Reverse Freefall Coaster * Robotic Coaster * Rock and Roller Coaster * Rotating Tower Coaster * Sea Serpent Shuttle * Soap Box Derby Racers * Spinning Coaster * Spinning Steel * Spinning Wild Mouse ** Helix Track (New Track) * Spiral Coaster * Splitting Coaster * Stand-Up Coaster * Stand-Up Floorless Coaster * Stand-Up Twister Coaster * Steeplechase * Stormrunner * StrataCoaster * Tilt Coaster * Towering Coaster * Turbo Bikes * Twister Coaster * Vertical Drop Coaster * Wacky Worm * Wild Mouse * Wing Coaster * X-Spinning Coaster Wooden * Flying Turns * Reverser Coaster * Side Friction Coaster * Virginia Reel * Wooden Coaster * Wooden Wild Mouse/Mine Inverted/Suspended * Compact Inverted Coaster * Flying Roller Coaster * Glider Coaster * Inverted Coaster ** Dragon Train * Inverted Hairpin Coaster * Inverted Impulse Coaster * Inverted Shuttle Coaster * Inverted Vertical Shuttle * Mini Suspended Coaster * Mini Suspended Flying Coaster * Roller-Soaker * Sky Rider * Suspended Swinging Coaster Water * Dinghy Slide * Dive Coaster * Log Flume * Rafts * River Rapids * Splash Boats * Water Coaster * White Water Rapids Junior / Family Rides * Airplane Ride ** Planes ** Elephants ** Rockets ** Helicoters ** UFOs ** Other Vehicles (Animals, means of transport, etc) * Ball Pit * Buffalo Roundabout * Car Ride ** Jeep ** Cars ** Motorcycles ** Other Vehicles * Cheshire Cats * Christmas Tree * Dinosaur-Go-Round * Farm Train * Floundering Ferry * Flying Bus * Flying Saucers * Maze * Merry-Go-Round ** Grand Carrousel ** Antique Carrousel ** Double Decker Carousel ** Mini Merry-Go-Round * Mini Ferris Wheel * Mini Gyrodrop Tower * Mini Helicopters * Monorail Cycles * Monster Ride * Odyssey Ride * Petting Zoo * Playground * Reese's Peanut Butter Cups * Remote Control Cars / Boats * Rockin' Tug * Small Chairswing * Small Tagada * Snake Helter-Skelter * Spiral Slide * Tea Cups Ride * Vintage Cars Thrill Rides * Aileron * Barn Stormer * Bucking Bull * Chairswing * Chaotic * Claw of Doom * Condor * Crazy Dance * Discus * Disko * Double Inversion * Double Sky Wheel * Double Swinging Inverter * Drunken Barrels * Enterprise * Falling Star * Flight Trainer * Flying Carpet * Flying Scooter * Freefall * Gallows Swing * Giant Slide * Go Karts ** NASCAR * Gravitron * Gyrator * Insanity * Kamikaze * Kaos * Lasso * Launched Freefall * Loop the Loop * Loop-O-Plane * Loop Starship * Meteorite * Mine Drop Ride * Monster * Motion Simulator ** Car ** Starship * Motocross * Musik Express * Octopus * Parachute Drop * Paratrooper * Phoenix Twister * Pirate Ship * Pounding Surf * Power Boat * Quad Bikes * Revolution * Rip Tide * Robot Arm * Rock-O-Plane * Roll-O-Plane * Roto-Drop * Rotor * Rotovator * Roundup Ride * Screamin' Swing * Skateboards * Sky Diver * Sky Sling * Sky Swat * Sky Swing * Sky Wheel * Snow Cups * Spider Top Spinner * Spin Doctor * Swinging Inverter Ship * Tagada * Thunder Bobs * TNT Vortex * Top Spinner * Top Star * Topple Tower * Troika * Twirler * Twister * Whirling Dervish * Wind Turbine * Witch Dance * Zipper Water Rides * Barefoot Skiing * Boats * Boat Racing * Bodyboarding * Bumper Boats * Cable Skiing * Canoes * Canoe Polo * Dragon Boat Racing * Fishing * Flowboards * Flyboards * Jet Skis * Kayaking * Kiteboarding * Kitesurfing * Kneeboarding * Motor Boat Race * Parasailing * Pedal Boats * River Boats * Rowing Boats * Scuba Diving * Snorkels * Speedboats * Submarine * Surfboards * Swans * Wakeboard * Water Skiing * Water Tricycles * Windsurfer Gentle Rides * 3D Cinema ** More Films (Home On The Range, Shrek Flims, Because of Winn-Dixie, Ice Age Films, and Among others) ** Dimensional Option *** IMAX Size Building * Aquarium * Balloon Ferris Wheel * Basketball Court * Batting Cages * Bouncy Castle * Bowling Alley * Circus * Crooked House * Demolition Derby * Dizzy Dragons * Dodgems * Dolphin Show * Double-Deck Observation Tower * EMV Ride ** Jeep * Ferris Wheel ** Double-Wide ** Larger Size * Fun House * Ghost House Ride * Ghost Train * Giant Ferris Wheel * Haunted House ** More Styles * Haunted Mansion Ride * Hershey's Kissing Tower * Hot Air Balloon Race * Ice Hockey * Ice Skating Rink * Insect House * Kara Oki Concert * Killer Whale Show * Laser Battle * Lion Show * Mini Golf * Mirror Maze * Monster Trucks * Monza * Nocturnal House * Observation Tower ** Lighthouse Design * Ocean Museum * Paintball * Planetarium * Playhouse * Pony Ride * Reptile and Amphibian House * Roller Skating Rink * Seal Show * Sea Lion Show * Soccer 5 Court * Space Arcade * Space Rings * Spooky Wheel * Stained * Tennis Court * Tiger Show * Trampoline * Volleyball Court * Western Wheel * Wild West Show * Zero-G Trampoline * Zip Transport Rides * Air Boats * Boat Hire ** Jungle Cruise Boats ** Leaf Boats ** Mini Submarines * Chairlift * Chevrolet Car Ride * Columbia Galleon * Double Decker Carriage * Elephant Transport * Elevator * Ferry * Gondola Lift * Helicopter Tour * Hollywood Tour Tram * Hop-on Hop-off Transport Trams * Horse Carriage * Hot Air Balloon Tour * Limousine Ride * Magnet Train * Miniature Railway ** Circus Train ** Old West Steam Train * Monorail * Omnibus * Paddle Steamer * Parking Lot Trams * Pirate Ship * Rafts * Safari Train * Safari Jeeps * Sky Bucket * Steamboat * Suspended Monorail * Trams * Trolley/Streetcars * Water-Based Transpor Shops/Stalls Aside from shops and stalls, as a new feature, you can build restaurants and choose various combinations of foods and drinks to serve in each restaurant and you can build food trucks and Bars. Restaurants can also have themes with certain menu items as well as atomosphere and architecture. Foods * Beef Noodles * Bison Burger * Burgers * Buritos * Candy Apples * Candy Bars * Candy Canes ** Lolipops * Cakes * Cannolis * Chicken Noodle Soup * Chicken Nuggets * Chips (various) ** Pringles ** Lays * Chinesse Noodles * Chivitos * Chow Mein * Churros * Cookies * Confectioneries * Corn Dogs * Cotton Candy Stall * Crabs * Crackers * Cupcakes * Dino Burger * Donuts * Egg Rolls * Falafel * Fishsticks * Fried Chicken * Fried Rice Noodles * Fries * Frittatas * Fruity Ices * Funnel Cakes * Golden Nugget Candy * Hershey's Chocolate * Hot Dogs * Ice Cream * Ice Cream Cake * Lo Mein * Lobsters * Malasadas * Marshmellows * Meats * Milanesas * Meatball Soup * Moorish Kebabs * Mozzarella Sticks * Muffins * Nachos * Neapolitans * Omelets * Onion Rings * Pancakes * Pasta (various) ** Spagettis ** Raviolis * Pies (various) * Pizza * Popcorn * Pretzels * Quesadillas * Ramen * Ribs * Roast Sausages * Salads (various) * Sandwiches (various) * Sea Food * Shawarma * Shrimp * S'mores * Steakhouse * Sujongkwa * Sushi * Tacos * Tunas * Toffee Apples * Turkish Delight * Waffles * Watermelon * Weiners * Wings * Wonton Soup * Yogurs (Various) Drinks * Alcoholic Beverages * Coconut Drinks * Coffee * Croctails Tropical Juices * Drinks ** Water Bottles ** Sodas * Hot Chocolate * Ice Tea * Icees * Juices * Lemonade * Mates * Rocket Boost Cantina * Smoothies * Soybean Milk * Space Shake * Spooky Shakes * Star Fruit Drinks Souvenirs You can build either individual stalls or build an entire shop selling multiple souvenirs like in a real amusement park. * Accessories * Airplanes Toys * Autographs * Balloons * Balls * Candombe Drums * Caricatures * Records / CDs / Tapes * Cuddly Toys * Cutlasses * Dino Masks * DVDs * Flutes * Group Photos * Guitars * Hats * Indian Feathers * Lava Lamps * Newspapers / Magazines / Books / Manga / Novels / Comics and Tales * Pool Toys * Rock and Roll Doll * Safari Toys * Shield and Spear * Spooky Jokes * Sunglasses * Sunscreen * Swimsuits * T-Shirts * Limo Cars Toys * Trumpets * Umbrellas * Videogames * Watches * Xylophones Facilities * A.T.M. * First Aid * Information * Restroom * Real Restaurants (McDonalds, Burger King, Wendy's, Divino Fogao, Starbucks, KFCs, etc) * Bakery Resorts/Houses/Misc Aside from Resorts, as a new feature, you can build Hotels and Motels and choose various resorts of to serve in each Hotels and Motels and you can build Clubs, Pubs, antique shops, Diners, Community center, Bridal shops, aquarium, rooms, and more. Restaurants can also have themes with certain menu items as well as atomosphere and architecture. Pool Slides and Rides New pool pieces will include the giant bucket, rope swing, Springboards, and swaying bridge. * Aqua Blaster Slides * Body Slide * H20 Slide Bowl * Inflatable Ship * Lazy River * Ring/Raft Slide * Swimming Shack * Water Play Area * Wave Pool ** Giant Wave Pool Animals New animals would include reptiles, farm animals and marine life among others. * Aardvark * Alligator ** American ** Chinese * Alpaca * Anaconda ** Green ** Yellow * Anteater ** Giant ** Tamandua * Armadillo ** Giant ** Nine-Banded ** Three-Banded * Baboon ** Chacma ** Gelada ** Guinea ** Hamadyras ** Olive * Bison ** American ** European * Black Bear * Bonobo * Bull * Camel ** Bactrian ** Dromedary * Cheetah * Chimp * Colobus Monkey ** Angolan ** Guereza * Cow * Coyote * Crocodile ** American ** Estuarine ** Freshwater ** Nile ** Orinoco ** Philippine ** Siamese ** Slender-Snouted * Deer ** European Red ** Fallow ** Key ** Sambar ** Sika ** White-Tailed * Dolphin ** Amazon River ** Atlantic White-Sided ** Bottlenose ** Commerson's ** Common ** Pacific White-Sided ** Spinner ** Spotted * Donkey * Eagle ** Bald ** Golden ** Harpy ** Martial ** Steller's Sea * Eland ** Common ** Giant * Elephant ** African ** Asian * Emu * Flamingo ** American ** Chilean ** Greater ** Lesser * Fox ** Arctic ** Bat-Eared ** Fennec ** Gray ** Red * Gazelle ** Dama ** Grant's ** Mhorr ** Thomson's * Giraffe ** Baringo ** Masai ** Reticulated * Goat * Guanaco * Gorilla * Grizzly Bear * Hare * Hedgehog ** Desert ** European * Hippo ** Common ** Pygmy * Horse * Hyena ** Striped ** Spotted * Iguana ** Common ** Grand Cayman ** Jamaican ** Rhinoceros * Impala * Jackal ** Black-Backed ** Golden * Jaguar * Kangaroo ** Gray ** Red ** Tree * Koala * Komodo Dragon * Lemur ** Black-&-White Ruffed ** Red Ruffed ** Ring-Tailed Lemur * Leopard ** African ** Amur ** Clouded ** Persian ** Snow * Lion ** African ** Asiatic * Llama * Lynx ** Canadian ** Siberian * Macaw ** Blue-&-Gold ** Great Green ** Green-Winged ** Hyacinth ** Scarlet * Mandrill * Moose ** Alaskan ** Eastern * Orangutan ** Bornean ** Sumatran * Ostrich ** Common ** North African * Otter ** Asian Small-Clawed ** European ** Giant ** River ** Sea * Owl ** Barn ** Barred ** Burrowing ** Eurasian Eagle ** Great Gray ** Great Horned ** Snowy * Panda ** Giant ** Red * Panther ** Black ** Florida * Peafowl ** Indian Blue ** Indochinese Green * Pelican ** Australian ** Brown ** Pink-Backed ** White * Penguin ** African ** Chinstrap ** Emperor ** Gentoo ** Humboldt ** King ** Rockhopper * Pig * Platypus * Polar Bear * Prairie Dog * Puma * Python ** Burmese ** Reticulated ** Rock * Ray ** Cownose ** Leopard ** Lesser Devil ** Manta ** Southern ** Spotted Eagle * Reindeer * Rhea * Rhino ** Black ** Indian ** White * Sea Lion ** California ** "Steller's''' * Sea Turtle ** Green ** Hawksbill ** Leatherback ** Loggerhead * Seal ** Elephant ** Harbor ** Harp ** Northern Fur * Shark ** Blacktip Reef ** Bonnethead ** Great Hammerhead ** Great White ** Sandbar ** Sandtiger ** Tiger ** Whale * Sheep * Skunk ** Spotted ** Striped * Sloth ** Three-Toed ** Two-Toed * Snapping Turtle ** Alligator ** Common * Tapir ** Baird's ** Brazilian ** Malayan ** Mountain * Tiger ** Bengal ** Malayan ** Siberian ** Sumatran ** White * Tortoise ** Aldabra Giant ** Galapagos Giant ** Gopher ** Radiated ** Spurred * Turkey * Vicuna * Vulture ** Black ** King ** Lappet-Faced ** Turkey ** White-Backed * Wallaby ** Red-Necked ** Yellow-Footed Rock * Walrus * Wapiti * Warthog * Water Buffalo * Wildebeest ** Black ** Blue * Wolf ** Gray ** Maned ** Mexican ** Red * Wombat * Zebra ** Grant's ** Grevy's ** Hartman's Mountain Arcade / Casino / Console / Phone / Computers / Carnival Games This would be a new type of attraction. You can build a Arcade Rooms, like an Amusement Park * 2DS * 3DS * Air Hockey * Angry Birds * Atari * Ball and Bucket Toss * Basketball Hoop * Bat Game * Billiards * Block Party * Bowler * Claw Machine * Coin Pusher * Computers * Dance Machine * Darts * Duck Pond * Dunk Tank * Ferdinand Unstopabull * Flamin' Finger * Fossball Table * High Striker * Horse Race * Jukebox * Kiddie Rides * Memory Light * Milk Bottle * NES ** SNES ** N64 ** GC * Nintendo Switch ** Nintendo NX * Pachinko * Pinball * Pin the tail on the donkey * Ping-Pong Tables * Playstation ** PS1 ** PS2 ** PS3 ** PS4 * Poker * Redempiton game * Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots * Ring Toss * Roulette * Shooting Gallery * Skeeball * Slot Machine * Sugar Rush ** Fix-It Felix ** Heroes Duty ** TurboTime ** Tapper ** House Of the Dead ** Kick-It ** Whack-A-Alien ** Slide ** Wacky Gator ** Super Shot Jr. ** Super Shot ** Ribbit Racing ** Ripper Ribbit ** Crazy Clownz ** Chicken Farm * Talking Tom ** Angela ** Hank ** Ben ** Ginger ** Pocoyo ** GummiBear * Virtual Reality * Water Gun * Whack-A-Mole * Wii ** Wii U * Xbox ** XBOX One ** XBOX 360 Party Games * 30 Seconds * Apples to Apples * Articulate * Bat a rat * Balderdash * Bingo * Beer Pong * Botticelli * Buck buck * Cards Against Humanity * Catch Phrase * Celebrity * Charades * Chinese whispers * Consequences * Couch of Power * Drinking games * Cranium * Fictionary (related to the commercial Balderdash) * Gift Trap * Mafia (also known as Vampire or Werewolf) * Murder mystery games * Musical statues * Nerf War * Never Have I Ever * Ninja (playground game) * Outburst (game) * Pictionary * Psychiatrist * Scattergories * Scissors * Scruples * Seven minutes in heaven * Shout about movies * Spin the bottle * Strip games * Squeak Piggy Squeak * Taboo * The Priest of the Parish * The Resistance * Time's Up! (game) * Treasure Hunt * Truth or Dare? and related games such as "Strip or Dare?" and "Drink or Dare?" * Trip to Jerusalem * Trivial Pursuit * Twenty Questions * Utter Nonsense! * What? * White Elephant Gift Exchange * Would you rather * Zip and bong * Zip Zap Zop * Zoom Schwartz Profigliano Television / Cinema / Books / Toys As a new feature, you can see a serie or movie and read a book and play a toy and you can select a category * Cartoons * Novels * Live Action * Stop-Motion * Terror * Manga * Animated Movie * Comics * Books Misc Build your own amusement park with other things. * Musician * Band * Dance * Theatre * Rock-N-Roll * Skateboard Ramps * Ice Racking * Giant Simulator Theater * Planet Theater * Spotlight * Neon Light Sign * Light Sign * Water Fountain with Light * Palm Tree Light * Dance Light * Disco Ball * Old Pink Car * Spooked * Scary Clown * Doors * Scary Casket * Guillotine * Electric Chairs * Giant Flat Screen * DJ Prizes in every arcade game or carnival game you have prizes * Consoles * Drones * Phones * Tickets * Toys * Plushies Entrance and Exits Aside from Entrances and Exits, as a new feature, you can build main entrances and exits. this is Improvements. * Billboards * Entrances and Exits Signs * Gate can be Moved * Highly Customizeable Gate * More Lamps * Multiple Gates * Ticket Booths Lodging * Camp * Hotel/Resort/Motel Advertising * Radio * Newspapers * Billboard * Website * Television Scenery/Themeing All scenery packs from the first three RCT games will return and be updated to include new items. New scenery packs will also be introduced. * Abstract Themeing * Adventure Themeing * African Themeing * Animal Habitat Themeing * Antarctic Themeing * Arcade / Casino Themeing * Argentina Themeing * Asian Themeing * Australasian Themeing * Beach / Lagoon / Island Themeing * Camp Themeing * Catwalks and Supports * Christmas Themeing * Classical/Roman Themeing * Clocks * Construction Themeing * Dark Age Themeing * Dia de Muertos Themeing * Egyptian Themeing * European Themeing * Fences and Walls * Fiber Optics * Futuristic Themeing * Gardens * Giant Candy Themeing * Giant Garden Themeing * Hotel/Resort Themeing * Jungle Themeing * Jurassic Themeing * Martian Themeing * Mechanical Themeing * Medieval Themeing * Mexico Themeing * Mine Themeing * Mountains / Plateau / Ridge / Valley Themeing * Movie Themeing * Mythological Themeing * Neighborhood / Suburban / City / Town / Village Themeing * Neon Themeing * North American Themeing * Pagoda Themeing * Path Items * Pirates Themeing * Prehistoric Themeing * Restaurant Themeing * Ride Events * Roaring Twenties Themeing * Rock n' Roll Themeing * Romantic Themeing * Ruin/Temple * Sci-Fi Themeing * Security Cameras * Shrubs and Ornaments/Statues and Fountains * Six Flags Themeing * Snow/Ice Themeing * South American Themeing * Space Themeing * Spooky / Creepy Themeing * Sports Themeing * Stadium Themeing * Super Hero Themeing * Terrain Surfaces * Trees * Underwater Themeing * Urban Themeing * Walls and Roof * Waterfalls * Water Feature Themeing * Western / Wild West Themeing * Winter Themeing * Wishing Well * Wonderland Themeing Music All songs from the first three games would return and new pieces of music would be composed by Allister Brimble, Alistair Lindsay, and Koji Kondo. Staff Hire and manage staff members to improve your park. You can select their genders, give them names, and give them uniforms. * Animal Keeper - Manages animal habitats and takes care of animals. * Entertainer - Perform to make guests happy. Costumes include pandas, tigers, elephants, gorillas, astronauts, knights, romans, pirates, bandits, sheriffs, sharks, aliens, pumpkinheads, cowboys/cowgirls, bears, clowns, Jugglers, Mimes, Man with music box and dancing monkey, Trapeze artists, Dancers/gymnasts, Fire breather, Sword swallower, Jesters, Uni-cyclist, Circus Ring Leader, cartoon characters, storybook characters, comic book characters, videogame characters, live-action movie characters, frogs, flamingos, skeletons, dolphins, dinosaurs, carnivals characters, karatecas, singing characters, miners, lions, zebras, zombies, santa, aztecs, old prospector, Gladiators, Vampires, Caesar, Cleopatras, cats, dogs, dragons, fairys, elves, gnomes, goblins, pharaohs, ninjas and samurais. Like in the previous games, certain costumes depend on the scenery. * Janitor - Keeps the park clean by sweeping paths, watering gardens, emptying trash cans, and mowing grass. * Mechanic - Inspects rides and fixes rides when breakdowns occur. * Park Inspector - Inspects the park and rides and gives tips to the player to improve the park. Appears in every scenario and can't be fired. * Security Guard - Patrols the park to prevent vandalism and lookout for guests who misbehave. * Vendor - Works and operates the rides and shops. Nintendo-Themed Content As a collaboration with Nintendo (if this was real of course), players can build with content based on Nintendo IPs. These can be unlocked by either completing in-game tasks or by scanning Amiibo and can be used in Scenario Editor and Sandbox Mode. Content based on Sonic the Hedgehog, Pac-Man, Mortal Kombat, Street fighter and among others will also be available. Rides/Attractions/Vehicles * Barrel Train - A steam train with the cars and locomotive in the shape of barrels from the Donkey Kong series. * Blue-Marine - A submarine designed as the Blue-Marine from Star Fox 64. * Chao Garden - An enclosure for Chaos from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. * Console Arcades - Arcades where guests can play NES, Super NES, Nintendo 64, GameCube, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo Switch, Master System, Genesis, Sega Game Gear, Staurn, Dreamcast, GB, GBC, GBA, Atari 2600, MS-DOS, Computers and Turbo Grafx 16 games. You can choose which systems are playable in the arcades. * Dizzy Dragonite - Dizzy Dragons in the shape of the Pokémon Dragonite. * Excitebikes - Guests race and perform tricks on dirt bikes from Excitebike. * Extreme Gear Racing - Guests race on Extreme Gear from the Sonic Riders series. * F-Zero Coaster - A Dueling Coaster with cars designed as F-Zero machines that travel at high speeds and end in a photo finish. * F-Zero Racers - Guests race in replica F-Zero machines and travel at high speeds, resulting in high intensity ratings. * K.K. Slider Show - A show featuring musical performances by K.K. Slider from Animal Crossing. * Lapras Ferry - Guests ride boats that resemble the Pokemon Lapras . * Link's Archery Range - Shooting Gallery where guests use bows and arrows to shoot targets, and cardboard cutouts of Deku Scrubs, Gibdos, ReDeads, Octoroks, and Tektites to earn points. * Mario Karts - Go Karts with Standard Kart vehicles and Anti-Gravity tracks from Mario Kart 8. * Metroid Shooter - A light gun-type arcade game where guests shoot aliens and monsters to earn points. * PokéBall Ferris Wheel - A Ferris Wheel with PokéBall-shaped cars, as seen in Pokémon Black & White. * Sonic Roller Coaster Train - A Roller Coaster Train themed after Sonic the Hedgehog. Can be used for Twister, Looping, Corkscrew, Launched, and Hypercoasters. * Squid Sisters Concert - A concert featuring musical performances by the Squid Sisters (Callie and Marie) from Splatoon. * Squid Souvenirs - A souvenir shop selling hats, clothes, shoes, and replica toy weapons from Splatoon. * Star Fox Simulator - A flight simulator where guests can pilot a virtual Arwing. * Tornado Plane - A plane themed after the Tornado from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. * Wiggler Train - A Roller Coaster Train designed as Wiggler from the Mario games. Can be used for Corkscrew, Looping, and Hypercoasters. * Yoshi-Go-Round - A Yoshi-themed Merry-Go-Round, as seen in Super Mario Sunshine. Scenery * Animal Crossing Theming * Buster Bros. Theming * Console Theming * Donkey Kong Theming * Duck Tales Theming (VG version) * Duck Hunt" Theming * ''Fire Emblem Theming * F-Zero Theming * Kid Icarus Theming * Kirby Theming * Luigi's Mansion Theming * Mario Kart Theming * Metroid Theming * Mortal Kombat Theming * Mother Theming * Pac-Man Themeing * Pikmin Theming * Pokémon Theming * Sonic the Hedgehog Theming * Splatoon Theming * Star Fox Theming * Street Fighter Theming * Super Mario Theming * Super Smash Bros. Theming * The Legend of Zelda Theming * Wario Theming * Xenoblade Theming * Yoshi's Island Theming One of the scenery items would be a statue of former Nintendo president, Satoru Iwata. The statue's pose would be Iwata doing his famous 'directly to you' gesture and the base would have a plack that reads: "On my business card, I am a corporate president. In my mind, I am a game developer. But in my heart, I am a gamer." "Video games are meant to be just one thing. Fun. Fun for everyone!" - Satoru Iwata - December 6, 1959 - July 11, 2015 Songs Entertainer Costumes * Bowser * Captain Falcon * Charizard * Daisy * Digby * Doctor Eggman * Donkey Kong * Duck Hunt Dog * Eggplant Man * Falco Lombardi * Fox McCloud * Ganondorf * Ike * Inkling * Isabelle * King Dedede * King K. Rool * Kirby * Knuckles * Link * Little Mac * Lucas * Luigi * Mario * Marth * Meta Knight * Mewtwo * Ness * Olimar * Peach * Peppy Hare * Pikachu * Pikmin * Pit * Rosalina * Samus Aran * Shadow * Shulk * Slippy Toad * Sonic * Tails * Toad * Tom Nook * Villager * Waluigi * Wario * Yoshi * Zelda Scenarios These are the scenarios that you can play in Career Mode. They're all in alphabetical order. The order in which how difficult they are will be decided eventually. Original * Asteroid Adventures - A space-themed park. * Ball Park - A baseball stadium. * Block Party - A large empty block in a suburban neighborhood. * Camp Coaster - A summer camp site. * Close Encounters - An alien planet. * Crazy Crater - A volcanic crater. * Dusty Dunes - A desert. * Family Zoo - A pleasant zoo. * Frozen Hills - A ski resort. * Goldmine - A mine shaft. * Haunted Highway - A spooky, deserted highway. * Island Resort - A tropical island resort. * Jurassic Joyride - A dinosaur-themed park. * King's Fortress - A medieval castle. * Maple Forest - A forest with maple trees. * Marine Aquarium - An aquarium near a beach. * Mountain Peak - A mountain top. * NIWA Ship Peaks - A NIWA Research Ship Themed-Park * Pagoda Peaks - A pagoda-themed park. * Ranch Frontiers - A ranch. * Roaring Rapids - A water park. * Rock-And-Roll Metal - A Music Band * Rocky Falls - A cliff with a waterfall and a lake. * Seashell Beach - A white sandy beach with seashells scattered. * Sunny Savannah - A savannah. * Sunshine Gardens - A garden with sprouting flowers. * Thrill-Seeker City - A city where guests want intense rides. * Transylvania Manor - An abandoned horror-themed mansion. * Treasure Cove - A pirate-themed park. * Wacky Wilderness - A dense wilderness. * Western Junction - A western-themed town with a railroad. * Wild Creek - A water park. Nintendo-Themed These parks can be unlocked by either completing the other original parks or by scanning Amiibo. There are also scenarios based on Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. * Altea - Based on the kingdom from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. * Animal Town - An Animal Crossing-themed park. * Bowser's Castle - Based on the location from the Mario series. * Brinstar - Based on the location from the Metroid series. * Casino Park - Based on the level from Sonic Heroes. * Corneria - Based on the location from the Star Fox series. * Desert Hill - Based on the location from Super Mario Bros. 3. * Eggmanland - Based on the level from Sonic Unleashed. * F-Zero Grand Prix - An F-Zero-themed park. * Garden of Hope - Based on the level from Pikmin 3. * Gaur Plain - Based on the location from Xenoblade Chronicles. * Green Greens - Based on the location from the Kirby series. * Green Hill Zone - Based on the level from Sonic the Hedgehog (1991). * Hyrule Field - Based on the location from The Legend of Zelda series. * Kongo Jungle - Based on the location from the Donkey Kong series. * Luigi's Mansion - Based on the location from the Mario series. * Mario Grand Prix - A Mario Kart-themed park. * Nostalgic Memories - A park containing themes from classic and modern Nintendo memorabilia. * Peach's Castle - Based on the location from the Mario series. * Poképark - A giant Pokémon-themed park. * Saturn Valley - Based on the location from EarthBound. * Sherbet Land - Based on the location from the Mario Kart series. * Skyloft - Based on the location from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. * Skyworld - Based on the location from the Kid Icarus series. * Splat Park - A Splatoon-themed park. * Super Smash Park - A Super Smash Bros.-themed park. * Tropical Resort - Based on the level from Sonic Colors. * Twinkle Park - Based on the location from Sonic Adventure. * Wario Land - A park containing themes from the Wario Land and WarioWare games. * Yoshi's Island - Based on the location from the Mario and Yoshi series. Real Parks These are only suggestions. These parks would only be made available if the licenses to these parks were acquired. If none of these parks are made available at launch, then they can be made available as downloadable content. Each park will come with their own scenery pack. * Busch Gardens Tampa * Cedar Point * Disneyland * Dollywood * Dorney Park & Wildwater Kingdom * Efteling * Europa-Park * Hersheypark * Italpark * Juegos de Parque Rodo (Sr. Jaime Fuster, Lorenzo Zanon, Rainieri Gioga and Miguel Mengot) * Knott's Berry Farm * Lagoon * Legoland California Resort * Parque de la Costa * SeaWorld Orlando * Schlitterbahn Kansas City * Universal Orlando * Walt Disney World Downloadable Content Since the Nintendo eShop offers DLC, this should be a no-brainer. Just like the real parks, these are only suggestions and can only be made available if the licenses were acquired. Unlike most DLC, these would be free. DLC can be used in Scenario Editor but not in Sandbox Mode. Harry Potter Pack Harry Potter belongs to Warner Bros. and J. K. Rowling. Rides/Attractions/Vehicles * Hogwarts Express * Quidditch Tournament Scenery * Harry Potter Theming Scenarios * Hogwarts * Wizarding World Music * See here . Jurassic Park Pack Jurassic Park belongs to Universal. Rides/Attractions/Vehicles * Gyrospheres * Jurassic Park Boat Hire * Jurassic Park Jeep * Jurassic Park Splash Boats * Mosasaurus Show Animals * Ankylosaurus * Apatosaurus * Pteranodon * Stegosaurus * Triceratops * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Velociraptor Scenery * Jurassic Park/''Jurassic Word'' Theming Scenarios * Jurassic Park * Jurassic World Music * Jurassic Park Original Motion Picture Soundtrack * Jurassic World Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Ferdinand Pack Ferdinand ''belongs to Blue Sky Studios Rides/Attractions/Vehicles/Shops/Stalls * 4D Cinema * ''Hedgehog Coaster * Flying Ferdinand * Restaurants (Mcdonalds, Etc) * Lupe Ride Scenery * Ferdinand Theming Scenarios * Ferdinand Music * See Here RollerCoaster Tycoon Collection Aside from the new installment, I also want to see a compilation containing the first three RCT games and their expansion packs on the Switch. Instead of being ported, the games would be remastered. Everything from the games would be included, but with some improvements. By creating extra data, you have the option to save your track designs, parks, and photos. The games will all be contained on one game card. I would like this compilation to be released first since it would be easier to put together. Controls You can use either the Joy-Cons or Pro Controller. The controls can be changed to your liking. The game can be played in TV Mode, Handheld Mode, and Tabletop Mode. When playing in Handheld or Tabletop Mode, the touch screen can be used. The controls are the same as RCT Switch, as seen above. New Features and Improvements * The graphics will be enhanced in 1080p HD and all animations will run at 60fps. * Scenario Editor and Coaster Designer will be added to RCT1. * Sandbox Mode and the Fast Forward option will be added to RCT1 and RCT2. * Scenario Editor in RCT2 will be improved to allow rides to be built and to choose every ride and scenery item. Coaster Designer will also be improved to choose from all coasters and to build scenery and paths around the coasters. * Any bugs and/or glitches will be fixed, including the graphical distortion glitch in RCT3, where everything disappears when you zoom out. * When changing screen resolution in RCT1 and RCT2, the camera will simply adjust to the selected resolution without any delay. * Loading times will be greatly reduced. * Guest and Staff AI will be improved. * Any downgraded rides in RCT2 and RCT3 will be upgraded to reflect their appearances in RCT1. * Bobsleigh Coaster, Tracked Gentle Rides, Flying Coaster, Go Karts, Water Rides, and Wild Mouse Coasters will be upgraded to have more track elements. * Miniature Railway and Trams will now have the railroad crossing. * Two or more attractions can share the same name. * You can place unlimited banners and signs in your parks. * Twister Coasters will have Powered Launch Mode. * The special RCT1 scenarios, Gameplay, PC Gaming World and PC Player, which were originally downloadable, will be available by completing all of the original, Corkscrew Follies, and Loopy Landscapes scenarios, respectively. Panda World from RCT2 and Tycoon Park from RCT Classic ''will also be added as unlockable parks. * Songs in ''RCT1 and RCT2 will use their real names (ex. Ragtime Style would now use Searchlight Rag). * Certain rides introduced in Wacky Worlds and Time Twister will be color changeable. * You can ride your rides in RCT1 and RCT2. * For RCT1 and RCT2, benches/trash cans can share the same space as lamps and jumping fountains, like in RCT3. * For RCT1 and RCT2, actions can be performed while the game is paused, like in RCT3. * RCT1 and RCT2 will have the day and night system with dim lighting and illuminated light sources for night time. * Parks in RCT1 and RCT2 will have backdrops. * Roller Coasters will have sloped brakes. * Custom parks created in Scenario Editor can be posted online and shared with other players, similar to the level sharing in Super Mario Maker (more details below). * Money earned through completing parks will be added to your total in-game currency which can be used in the in-game store (more details below). Community On the main menu, there will be a Community icon. It can only be accessed if you have a steady internet connection. When connected, you can search for and browse through scenarios and track designs created by players from around the world. You will have the option to visit parks and test the track designs and decide to save them for your own use. In-Game Store Also on the main menu is a shop icon that will take you to the in-game store. Fanmade content from RCT2 and RCT3''would be redesigned by the development team and be made available as purchasable in-game content. Instead of being microtransactions (which are awful), these items can be purchased using in-game currency. You can purchase parks, rides, track designs, paths, park entrances, and scenery items. While most of the rides were made from cloning existing rides, some would be modified to make them a bit different. There will be catalogs named after the websites that contained fanmade content. You can choose to purchase either invidual items or bundles in each catalog. Catalogs would include Amazing Earl, Buggy, Coaster Grotto, Cougar, RCTgo, RCT*Mart, and the User Created Expansion Set. New and original items made by the development team will also be made available. Any new items will be added free to the store via updates. You can also use filters or type in the search bar to find what you're looking for. These items can be used in Scenario Editor but not in Sandbox Mode. Smartphone/Tablet Connectivity ''RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 introduced custom billboards and shops where you can add photos saved on your computer and use them for customization. Since this won't work for the Switch, there can be an alternative to this. An app would be released for smartphones (iPhone, Android, Blackberry, etc.) and tablets (iPad, Kindle, etc.) that would allow you to add photos saved on your devices. When starting up the app, you can choose to connect to either RCT Collection or RCT Switch. When connected, you can browse through your photos and use them in the games for custom billboards and shops. You can also add videos from your camera and play them on custom billboards. You can also add music to the game by adding songs saved on to your device. Custom music can be played on any type of ride. You have the option to save your custom photos, videos, and songs into the games so that you could use them without the app. Custom music can also be used for RCT1 and RCT2. It should be noted that photos and videos that contain inappropriate content such as nudity or profanity won't be used due to the E rating of both games. The same thing applies to explicit songs. Bundle As a special bonus, RollerCoaster Tycoon Switch will be bundled with a Nintendo Switch port of Planet Coaster. This port will include all of the official updates and downloads, and will feature Nintendo-themed content. Players can enjoy two great coaster games for the price of one. Trivia * These would be the second and third RCT games on a home console, with the first being RollerCoaster Tycoon for Xbox. * These would also be the second and third RCT games on a Nintendo system, with the first being RollerCoaster Tycoon 3D for Nintendo 3DS. Expansions Packs Rock! TBA Resort! TBA Sport! TBA Pop! TBA Hip-Hop! TBA Uruguay! TBA Argentina! TBA Arcade! TBA Cinema! TBA Images Category:Nintendo Switch